Halo: Sacrifice for Salvation
by Alyssia Firevolt
Summary: the year is 2013. Three girls are spending some quality time together before one has to leave for Okinawa, Japan for four years. Playing Halo is their favorite way to spend it. Little does this young Sargent of the Marine Corps know that receiving a strange little puzzle box would send the three of them on the journey of a life time. Rated M for blood and violence and some romance
1. Carnivals and Puzzle Boxes

**Chapter 1**

"His palms are sweaty; knees weak/ arms are heavy. There's vomit on his sweater already; mom's spaghetti. He's nervous/ but on the surface he looks calm and ready/ to drop bombs/ but he keeps on forgetting what he wrote down.

"The whole crowd goes so loud. He opens his mouth/ but the words won't come out. He's chokin' now. Everybody's jokin' now. The clock's run out; Time's up! Over! Plow!"

"Honestly Lys, how do you remember every lyric to that song?" Amber asked.

The girl with dark brown eyes and medium length brown hair looked at her with a smirk. "I'm just Boss like that, Ber."

The three girls laughed as they walked to Alyssia's car. They had just spent a day at the carnival near where they lived. Alyssia had just finished her first enlistment in the Marine Corps and had only one month at home before she'd be sent away to Okinawa, Japan. She was going to spend as much quality time with her friends and family as she could.

"Six days down, twenty-two to go." Jessica stated. She was Alyssia's cousin on her mother's side of the family. She stood roughly 5'6" tall and was twenty-two years old. She had long black hair and greenish eyes. She was a mellow and random individual who sometimes liked to speak in a British accent out of nowhere. She was on vacation from her college in Virginia and decided to spend her time with Alyssia.

"I don't want you to go!" Amber cried as she hugged Alyssia tightly. Amber was Alyssia's closest friend thanks to their mothers who practically raised them together. Amber was roughly 5'4" and twenty years old. She had blondish brown hair and grey-green eyes. She wore glasses and had a bubbly and spontaneous personality. She was a bit more heavyset than the other two girls but it didn't bother her what-so-ever.

Alyssia was a 5'5" 21-year-old Sargent of the Marine Corps. She had been promoted just before coming back home. She had brunette colored medium length hair and brown eyes. She had a reserved and timid personality but could be quite the little firecracker when angered. She did have a green belt after all.

"Amber, you're crushing me! Let go!" Alyssia huffed.

She finally managed to wiggle free from her grasp and continued walking. "Honestly, it's not like I'm going away forever. I doubt I'm even going to reenlist a third time." She explained as she crossed her arms. "Look, can we just not talk about it now? I want to enjoy being home for a while."

Jess and Ber looked at each other before they noticed Alyssia walking into the old pawnshop. They followed her and entered as well.

"Ah, if it isn't our hometown Marine! Come for a visit, have ya?" An elderly man asked Alyssia with a smile.

"We're just looking around Mr. Wilson." Alyssia replied with a smile of her own.

The three girls disbanded and began to look around. Amber looked at some old porcelain Dolls while Jess played with an old camera. Alyssia was walking around in the very back of the store where Mr. Wilson kept the new items, not seeing anything that interested her.

She turned to walk up an isle when she saw a strange blue glow from the corner of her eye. She turned around and saw that the glow was coming from an object under a white sheet. She approached and carefully pulled the sheet off.

Sitting there was a strange six-sided object that looked like some sort of rubics cube. She picked up the object and examined it closely as she turned it around in her hands. The puzzle had a different symbol on each little square side, making it impossible for her to figure out how exactly to solve it. ("Hey, these look like… Forerunner Symbols. So is this some type of Halo Collectible? I've never seen anything like it on EBay.")

"That was given to me several days ago by some stranger. I didn't know it glowed like that."

Mr. Wilson walked up to the young woman and gazed at the puzzle. "Fella didn't ask for money or anything. He just walked in, sat it on my counter and left without as much as a peep. I have absolutely no idea what it is."

"It looks like an arum or some six-sided puzzle." She told him as she turned a part, changing the pattern of the glowing symbols. "Probably a collectible from the Halo Glasslands novel or perhaps the Thursday war since there are Forerunner symbols on it."

"Ah, so you are familiar with it then? Well you can have it; I don't have much use for such a strange trinket and the wife says I have to stop hoarding junk." He laughed. "Think of it as a welcome home gift from me."

Alyssia looked at the puzzle then at Mr. Wilson and smiled. "Thank you."

gently took the object from her. The moment he touched it the symbols stopped glowing. He paused and looked at it curiously. "Hmm, how strange." The old man went behind the counter and placed it in a bag before handing it back to her.

"Jess, Ber come on before my dad has a fit about us missing our curfew!"

The 2013 Ford Mustang's engine roared as it pulled up the long driveway and parked between the 2009 Dodge Ram and the 2006 Jeep Wrangler. The muscle car was Alyssia's Uncle's. He had to go to Maine for his job and traded cars with her since her 2004 Dodge Stratus got better gas mileage.

'Bass Down Low' by Dev ft. The Cataracs blared through the speakers, causing the vehicles speakers to thump loud enough for even the neighbors a few blocks down the road to hear.

"About time they got back, it's almost midnight." Alyssia's father grumbled as he flipped through the channels on the TV.

"Tim, Alyssia's twenty-one now and a Sargent; I don't think a curfew is necessary anymore." Her mom argued as she made some tea.

Alyssia put the Mustang into park and sat with Jess and Ber as they listened to 'Missing' by Evanescence. Alyssia drank some Mountain Dew and leaned back, thinking about the first four years she spent in the service and how much longer she wanted to stay in.

"Hey Lys, what's wrong?" Jess asked.

"Hmm? Oh it's nothing… I just…" She sighed and looked distantly out the window of the car. "I thought I was doing what I desired by joining the Marine Corps but… I still feel out of place; like I'm meant for something greater than this." She chuckled and looked at her older cousin. "It sounds ridiculous, I know."

"Yeah no kidding; how about we make some mudslides with Captain Morgan and paly some Halo: Reach? That'll cheer you up, Iale 'Sylod." Alyssia chuckled at the name. It was what she called her Elite Ultra on Halo: Reach. That sounds like a blast.

"And if I bleed…I'll bleed. Knowing you don't ca-bzzt! BZZZTTT! KOFF!" The radio suddenly started breaking up. Alyssia looked at it confused. "What's wrong with this thing? It was working just fine a second ago and we haven't moved." She said as she tried pushing the buttons.

"Maybe the satellite got hit by a solar flare or something." Jess said as she tried to help.

Amber watched the two as they tried to figure out the problem and noticed something glowing in the paper bag beside her. She reached in and pulled out the six-sided puzzle box. The glow its symbols were producing were pulsating, matching the rhythm of a heartbeat.

"Damn it, Uncle Branden will kill me if something's wrong with his car!" Alyssia groaned.

"Uhh Lys, your puzzle thingy's turned on by itself." Amber said a little nervously as the pulsing glow got brighter and brighter.

Alyssia looked back and took it from her. "What did you do? Did you move the peaces?"

"No, no! I didn't do anything! It just started glowing in the bag." Amber explained.

Alyssia turned some pieces and looked at the puzzle curiously. "How the hell do you turn this thing off?"

**"_...I've found you at last…"_**

The three girls froze as a female voice came through the static of the radio.

"D-Did you hear that?!" Amber asked. "That wasn't a song or a radio host…was it?"

Jess reached up and pushed the power button to the radio but it didn't turn off. The voice came through the static once more.

**"_I am afraid that I cannot wait for you any longer for you may slip out of reach… The time is now."_**

Suddenly the puzzle box shot out of Alyssia's hands and floated above the dashboard in front of the radio. The pieces began to move on their own slowly but soon quickened their movements.

The girls freaked out and Alyssia tried to open the door. "Wha-IT'S STUCK!" She yelled as she yanked on the handle and slammed her shoulder into it. The door was unlocked but it refused to budge.

"MINE'S STUCK TOO!" Jess screamed as she tried to open hers.

"What the hell's wrong with the TV?!" Time growled as he tried to flip through the channels. The picture broke up and the TV's screen went white and static came through the surround sound.

"Damn it Tim, I told you we should have stuck with Comcast!" Alyssia's mother grumbled.

The lights suddenly began flickering as well. "What the?!"

Just then Alyssia's fifteen year old sister and six year old brother came running into the living room. "Mom what's happening? My Xbox went all weird and the lights are turning on and off by themselves!"

"Aubry, Timmy calm down; it's probably nothing more than a power surge."

"Rachel, I fail to see how a little power surge can cause all this to happen." Tim spoke as he stood up.

Suddenly the family heard the alarms of the cars go off and noticed bright bluish-white light shining from inside the windows. Tim and Rachel ran out the front door and onto the porch. What they saw in the driveway made them pause. Their daughter and nieces were trapped in the Black 2013 Ford Mustang GT; a strange brightly glowing object floated in the center of the dashboard. The car was surrounded by a field of energy that shock bolts of energy out. One bolt struck the Dodge Ram, causing its alarm to go off and its hazard lights to flicker.

"ALYSSIA!" Rachel screamed in terror as she ran down the porch steps and toward her child.

A bolt shot out and stuck the ground in front of her, stopping her in her tracks. Tim grabbed her and pulled her back. "Rachel, get back!" He hollered as she tried to break free from him.

"THEY CAN'T GET OUT TIM!" She cried hysterically.

Aubry and Timmy came running out and gasped at the sight. "SISSA!" Timmy yelled.

"Lys, break the damn thing!" Amber yelled.

Alyssia kicked at the puzzle box multiple times but it seemed to be protected by a barrier. She cursed and slammed her elbow into the window but that didn't do anything either. It was then that she saw her family outside.

"STAY BACK!" She yelled.

Forerunner symbols that were on the puzzle box suddenly appeared all around them, floating by themselves.

**"_It is done…"_**

The puzzle box clicked as the last piece slid into place.

**"_Your journey shall begin now…"_**

A bright flash engulfed the Mustang and blinded everyone. Alyssia's mother screamed.

"AALLLLYYYYSSSSSIIIIIAAAAAAAAAA!"

In an instant the light was gone…and so was the car and the three girls who were trapped inside it. Rachel and Tim ran to where the car had once been.

"S-She's gone…She's gone!" Rachel whispered as she fell to her knees. The woman then began to weep hysterically.

Tim stared at the scorched earth where the car had once been.

("My God… What the hell happened to them?")


	2. To a new Universe

Chapter 2

Alyssia's body felt like it was on pins and needles. She was still in the driver's seat of the black mustang, but everything was quiet. She moved slowly and placed a hand on her throbbing head. "Uggh…" She groaned.

She looked around expecting to see her house but the area was deserted. The dense fog made it difficult to see more than twenty feet around her. Alyssia opened the door and stepped out slowly. She stood behind the door and observed her surroundings. "Where am I? Hello?! Is anybody out there? Hello?" She called out but the only response was her echo. She walked a little ways from the car.

"Mom! Dad! Where are you?! Aurby! Timmy! Is anyone there?!"

Once more her echo was the only response. Alyssia shivered and rubbed her arms as she backed up to the Mustang. This was well beyond creepy.

(W-Where am I…? The last thing I remember was that puzzle box going crazy and that voice…. We were trying to escape…")

Alyssia then glanced back inside the empty vehicle. ("I hope Jess and Ber are okay…wherever they are.") She then pulled herself together and got in her car. "I can't give up. I've just got to find help!"

**Meanwhile elsewhere:**

"Uggh…Ow my butt." Amber groaned as she sat up and rubbed her rear. "What happened last night?"

Just then the memories came flooding back and her eyes shot open. She jumped up to her feet unusually easily and looked around. She was in a tropical forest much to her surprise. Strange looking birds flew overhead and the jungle was filled with strange noises from the animals that lived there.

"W-Where am I? Lys?! Jess!?"

A groan came from beside her and she turned to see a woman resembling Jessica sitting up slowly. Amber gasped at the sight of her; she was wearing aqua and purple Spartan IV armor. She was over six and a half feet tall and had medium length black hair. Printed on the left side of her chest plate was the number '718'.

"OOOoooowwwwww!" She complained as she rubbed her head. "That's it I'm never drinking Aunt Rachel's Mudslides ever again."

"J-Jess, is that you?!"

The woman looked up at her and paused. "…Ber?!"

Amber looked at herself and realized that she too was different. She had lost all her excess weight and was now in light and sky blue armor. She was also roughly the same height as Jess. Her hair was much shorter; only touching her shoulders. On her chest plate was the number '714'.

The two girls just stared at each other before Jess finally spoke up. "Well…it seems that puzzle box thing Lys got teleported us into the Halo Universe. That's the only explanation I can come up with."

"B-But where's Lys?! Shouldn't she be here too then?!" Amber asked as she began to frantically search. "LYS! WHERE ARE YOU?!" She hollered.

"Shut up!" Jess growled as she covered her mouth. Amber looked back at her confused. "Didn't you hear me?! We're in the Halo Universe; a Universe filled with aliens that would love to rip us apart! You wanna go around screaming your head off in a place like this?!" She whispered harshly.

"Mmnnfff!" Amber pulled her hand from her mouth and looked at her. "How do we find Lys then?"

Jess picked up the helmet next to her and put it on before picking up the other helmet and handing it to Amber. The dirt blonde haired girl looked at her purple visor as she spoke. "We go on foot and hope we find her and hopefully some friendly forces on this tropical planet."

**Back with Alyssia…**

The engine of the Mustang rumbled as it drove along the road. The fog had let up slightly but she still kept the headlights on in case somebody came from the opposite direction. She had spent at least three hours driving down this road and there had been no traffic at all. Alyssia felt as if she was in a 'Silent Hill' film and it made her shudder. She figured by the amount of light that it was probably six 'o clock in the morning.

Alyssia had tried to use her cellphone but it wasn't getting any signal so it was useless. The Satellite radio in the car was useless too. All she could do was listen to her CDs.

As the black car drove by some small abandoned buildings a silhouette ran across the road in front of her. Alyssia slammed on the brakes and the car screeched to a halt. She quickly climbed out and looked around. "Hello?!"

No answer.

"Please, I'm lost and I'm trying to find my friends. Please, can you help me?"

Something moved and she took a few steps forward. She could hear footsteps approaching her and a silhouette began to form ahead of her.

Alyssia sighed with relief and began walking towards the stranger. "Thank God, I've been lost for hours now. Can you tell me how to get to Evergreen Road from here?"

She paused when she heard them speak. The stranger had a warbling voice and spoke strange gibberish she couldn't understand. Alyssia also noticed the person was huge; roughly eight feet tall and they were oddly shaped.

("What's up with this guy? He's strange but…familiar.")

Suddenly she heard a fizzing sound and saw something glowing in the stranger's hand. Its shape was something she quickly recognized. ("T-That's an energy sword! H-He's a…!")

The fog cleared a little more and revealed the stranger's true form. It was a Sangheili in red armor. He had a white Sangheili handprint on the right side of his chest plate and on both his shoulder plates. She also recognized the symbol and knew that this Sangheili served under Jul 'Mdama who despised humans and wanted to wipe them all out.

He yelled at her in his native tongue and she ran for the Mustang only to be cut off by another Sangheili; this one in white General armor. He snarled and roared at her. Alyssia screamed and ran into the fog; the two Elites pursuing her.

**With Jess and Ber…**

"Man this place makes Madagascar look pitiful." Amber spoke as she hopped over a large tree root. "What planet do you think we're on, Jess?"

"Hmm, not sure; I'm not as much of a fan of Halo as Lys is and there are A LOT of planets from the Halo Universe." She replied as she pushed some vines out of her way. Amber scanned the area through her sky blue visor. She was so worried about Alyssia. She couldn't help it; they had spent practically their entire lives together. Alyssia was like a big sister to her.

Jess suddenly stopped, causing Amber to bump into her. "Ow, hey what's the big idea?"

"…I've got movement on my tracker." Jess replied as she looked around nervously.

Amber looked at her tracker on her head's up display and saw yellow dots all around them. She felt chills as the two girls stood back to back. They had no weapons to defend themselves; they were in trouble.

"Amber, on my mark follow me and run as fast as you can." Jess told her through their COMMs.

The blonde haired girl nodded and got ready. She wondered how fast she could run now.

"Ready….GO!"

The two young Spartans suddenly bolted away, leaving whoever was trying to ambush them in the dust. Amber bobbed and weaved through the jungle right behind Jess. She felt so fast and agile now, it was unbelievable. Amber felt that she could have kept running forever…until she and Jess both ran into something hard and fell back on each other, knocking their helmets off.

"Ooowwww….jeez Jess, did you lead us straight into a tree? And everyone thinks that I'm the only one who needs glasses." Amber grumbled as she sat up.

She looked at her cousin and saw the shocked look on her face. "Jess?" She asked with a confused expression on her face. Amber noticed something casting a massive shadow over then and looked up in the same direction as Jess. "…W-Wha…?"

Towering over them was another Spartan. Its armor was green in color and had some scratches on it. Its visor was glowing yellow and it stared down at them. Jess recognized it and stuttered. "I-It's….! He's…!"

"I am Spartan 117 and I am taking you two into custody…"

**Back with a VERY freaked out Alyssia…**

("I'm dreaming! I'm dreaming! I'M DREAMING!") Alyssia screamed in her mind as she ran into what seemed like an old junkyard. The fog still obscured her view but all she needed to know was that she was being chased and if she was caught she was dead.

("Elites! I'm being chased by Elites! This has to be a dream!")

Her foot caught a rock and she stumbled, cutting her right arm on a piece off jagged metal as she fell to the ground. She yelped and covered the bleeding bicep. "Shit! T-This isn't a dream!" She panted as she got to her feet.

Before she even had the chance to take another step forward she was shoved back down to the ground with force. She yelped and rolled onto her back. Standing over her was the Sangheili she had approached. He stepped on her injured arm pinning her to the ground and causing her to cry out in pain. He roared at her and held his energy sword close to her throat. She gasped and shut her eyes tightly.

The burning pain never came. Alyssia opened her eyes slowly and stared up at the red armored Elite. He had a shocked looked on his face and he was staring at her. He turned his head and yelled to the General who approached. Now they were both standing over her and staring at her.

The General grabbed her by the throat and spoke to the red armored Elite. He moved his foot off of her arm and she was lifted up to his level. She yelped and gripped his wrist. He wasn't choking her too badly but she wasn't comfortable with the treatment what so ever.

"P-Put me down!" She yelled.

He ignored her struggling and continued to just stare at her. Alyssia stared back at him and caught sight of her reflection in his white armor. She gasped at the sight; he eyes were glowing fiery red and there was a strange red glowing symbol on her forehead. She stared at it though the reflection; it was a Forerunner symbol.

("W-Why is that there?! What the hell is happening to me?!"

The General brought his free hand up and slowly touched the symbol. Alyssia felt a sharp pain in her head and there was a bright flash. She and the General flew back from each other and landed on the ground. She placed her hands on her head as it pounded like crazy. ("Ahh! What's…!")

The other Sangheili ran to the General as he stood to his feet.

"General Tel, are you alright?"

Alyssia froze as her eyes shot open. She understood that. How was that possible?! All she heard from them moments ago was gibberish and now…after he touched the symbol she could understand as if they were speaking English.

"Calm yourself, I am unharmed." He replied before looking at her.

"It seems this human is a Forerunner relic. That symbol is unlike any I have ever seen." The General spoke.

"I-I understand what you're saying! Ah and I'm speaking your language! How can I do that now?! What did you do to me?!" She yelled at them, catching their attention.

"Hmm interesting, it seems that when you touched the symbol she gained the ability to understand and speak our language." The red armored Elite said as the General approached her. Alyssia scooted back in fear.

The General grabbed her before pulling her to her feet. The symbol was gone and her eyes were back their brown color; she looked like a normal human once more. He lowered his head and stared into her eyes.

"You will come with me if you wish to remain among the living, human." He growled.


	3. Chief and the Doctor

"For the last time, we are not spies!" Jess yelled as she slammed her fists on the table, cracking it a bit. The man sitting across from her jumped and squirmed a little in his seat. The two Spartans may have been stripped of their armor and had cuffs restraining their arms but that didn't mean they weren't any less dangerous.

"All we want to do is find Alyssia and go home!" She added.

"Please calm down, miss. We just want to make sense of all this. You said you had no memories as to how you got here of how you ended up in Spartan IV Class armor?" He asked.

"Yes for the hundredth time!" Amber yelled a lie, her fury reaching its breaking point. "Look we don't want anything to do with you people! Let us go so we can go find Alyssia! She's all alone and God knows if she's even on this planet! She could be getting attacked right now! Please just let us go!"

"I'm sorry but we can't do that. Neither of you exist in the Spartan IV program or in any Spartan program, yet you have the armor and the enhancements. ONI and the UNSC believe you're Rebel created Spartans sent to spy on us. We can't just let you go free with your armor." He explained to the two girls.

Amber stood up out of her seat and slammed her cuffed hands into the table. This time it broke. "ALYSSIA COULD BE LYING OUT THERE SOMEWHERE INJURED AND IN TROUBLE AND YOU'RE KEEPING US HERE JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE SUSPICIOUS OF US?!" She screamed.

Even Jess stared in shock at her outburst. An older female Spartan ran into the room and restrained her. This woman Jess recognized from the Spartan Ops episodes; she was Commander Sarah Palmer. She watched as Amber struggled and tried to fight her off.

"LET GO OF ME!"

The man stood up and sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "I don't think we're going to get anywhere with these two right now. Take them to the Brig, Commander Palmer. That's enough for today." He told the older Spartan.

She struggled with Amber who refused to go quietly. "GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF OF ME!" Amber yelled.

Another Spartan IV came in and helped her control the raging blonde. "Thanks Grant." Palmer said to the other Spartan.

"Eh no problem Commander; It looked like you needed a hand with this one" She replied with a Scottish accent.

A third Spartan IV walked in; this one a male and with no helmet on. He walked over to Jess as the two females wrestled Amber out the door. "Is she always like that?"

"Only when someone's trying to kill the closest thing she has to a big sister." Jess spat at him.

Her venomous words seemed to have an effect on the male Spartan. "Oh…so that's why she's acting like this." He then looked at Amber as she screamed profanities at Palmer and Grant. "She must really love her."

"She grew up with her. You're surprised?"

He then turned to Jess. "My name is Thorne by the way. I'm with team Majestic." He introduced with a smile.

Jess growled not the slightest bit impressed. She knew who he was and who he was with already. "Oh aren't you a high and mighty one. Just take me to the damn cell and leave me alone." She told him as she walked out.

"Come on, don't be that way. I don't like it when a girl gets mad at me." He said as he followed her.

They saw Amber break away from Palmer and Grant. She took off running down the hall and knocked Thorne on his back. "RUN JESS!"

She turned back around to run but was suddenly grabbed by powerful arms. She looked up into a yellow visor. It belonged to the same Spartan that had captured them; the legendary Spartan II John-117. Amber hissed and struggled but there was no way she was going to overpower the seven foot two man holding her.

Jess just stood there quietly as Thorne stood back up and looked at the scene. "Whoa, careful Chief; that one's a little firecracker." He joked.

The Spartan didn't respond to him but seemed to keep his eyes on Amber.

"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS!? YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO AID THOSE WHO NEED HELP?! ALYSSIA NEEDS US! PLEASE LET US GO!"

He held her until she seemed to have exerted all her energy and hung loosely in his grip sobbing. "Alyssia needs us… I just know she does… Please…"

Palmer came over to take her but the male Spartan glanced at her. "I'll take these two." He finally spoke.

"You sure Chief; they might try to attack you." Palmer said glaring at the two girls.

"Please, he's Master Chief. I'm sure two young Spartan spies won't be any problem with him." Grant spoke up.

He looked at her then back to Palmer. "I'll be fine."

Palmer shrugged and walked away with Grant and Thorne, leaving the two girls alone with him. He looked back down at Amber. "Can you stand?"

She didn't reply but stood up. She stared at the ground, tears still streaming down her cheeks. He let go of her and signaled them to follow. Jess put her hands on Amber shoulders and they followed the green armored Spartan. He took them through the UNSC Infinity to their cell in the brig. He opened the cell and turned to face them. Jess shuddered at the sight of his visor. She never admitted it to anyone but Master Chief had always given her the creeps in the games. She didn't trust him at all.

They stepped into the cell and he closed it.

"…Cortanna would be disappointed in you…" Amber growled lowly.

Jess noticed him tense up at those venomous words and he looked at her before turning and leaving the brig.

**Meanwhile, elsewhere in the Halo Universe…**

Alyssia glanced at the two Sangheili standing on each side of her. The General had put a collar on her like she was some dog and they were each holding a leash attached to the sides of the collar. Her hands were bound by strange glowing cuffs.

The Phantom they were riding in soon landed and its port and starboard hatches opened. The General stepped out and Alyssia stood up to follow but stumbled and nearly fell. She had lost a lot of blood from her injury on her arm and she was disoriented from it.

"Get moving, wretch!" The Elite holding the leash on her left side snarled.

Alyssia growled but had no strength to fight back or even make an insult toward him. She followed the General and stepped out onto the massive ship. All who were inside quickly looked in her direction. She ignored them, putting all her energy to focusing on following the General. He led her through the ship to a large hatch decorated in symbols. Alyssia assumed it was the bridge.

The General glanced back at her. "Behave yourself when in the presence of Shipmaster 'Mdama. That damn Doctor already insults him enough as it is and I will NOT have another human try to soil his honor."

Alyssia grumbled in response, and they finally entered. The room was dimly lit but she could see a Sangheili standing on the bridge. He turned and faced them. Alyssia watched as the General and her handlers knelt before him.

"Lord 'Mdama; hand of the Diadect. We have brought you the relic as you ordered." The General spoke.

Jul looked at her and she tensed up at his gaze. Every fiber of her being was telling her to run away from this guy but she just didn't have that kind of strength.

"This is the human you spoke of? She's miniscule even for a human."

Alyssia glared at him for the comment but said nothing as he approached and stood over her.

"I do not see any symbols on her." He spoke.

The General stood up and approached her before grabbing her by the throat and activating his energy sword.

"Is the whole neck grabbing thing REALLY necessary? I'm already practically passing out from blood loss, not to mention the facts that I've got cuffs and leashes on. It's not like I can really go anywhere." She grumbled.

The General looked at her quickly. "Mind your tongue! I will not stand for your annoying insults!"

"Oh, if you think that's an insult you should hear what other material I have." She smirked, causing him to tighten his grip on her throat a bit.

Alyssia didn't respond to it and he held the energy sword closer to her. The four Sangheili watched as the symbol appeared and glowed brightly. Jul examined the symbol closely. "It is definitely a Forerunner symbol, but one I do not recognize. It must have some sort of significant meaning." He then looked at the Sangheili standing with her leashes. "Bring Doctor Halsey here."

They bowed their heads and released her leashes, allowing them to fall to the ground before leaving. When the General released her throat she collapsed to her knees. Her energy was critically low and she was dizzy. ("Fuck…if I continue on like this I'm not gonna last a day.")

The General and Jul stood a distance away, speaking to quietly for her to pick up the conversation. She wasn't too interested anyway. Her only thoughts were on Amber and Jess. (God I hope they're alright…I hope they're one Earth or at least with the UNSC and away from any fighting…") She stared at the floor quietly when she heard the doors open behind her.

A few moments later she felt a hand on her back and her muscles tensed up tightly at the touch but she didn't look back at the person. "Easy now, child. I'm not gonna eat you." A female voice told her.

"Heh, Dr. Halsey I presume?"

The woman walked around and knelt in front of her. Alyssia finally looked up at the woman. She was older; not as old as Alyssia's grandma but up there in her age. The only thing that betrayed that was her eyes which were full of life. "Oh my," Halsey spoke. "You are older than I thought you were."

Alyssia couldn't help chuckling a bit although even she didn't know what she found so funny. Perhaps the blood loss was having an effect on her mind now and making her a little coo-coo. "My height seems to throw a lot of people off on that one."

"Indeed." The older woman spoke seriously before grabbing a bag. "You've lost a substantial amount of blood. I'll treat you as best I can."

The young Sargent looked at the Doctor's stump which used to be her left arm. Halsey noticed her gaze and placed her right hand over it. "…Palmer was the only one who was sent there to kill you, you know… Thorne and the others…they were trying to save you…" She whispered.

Halsey looked at Alyssia quickly. "…What?"

Alyssia's body rocked and her eyes rolled back and shut just before she slumped down and lost consciousness.


	4. The Return

**HHHEEEELLLOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Sorry that updates are slow. The life of a US Marine is a busy one and between work, my animations and art, and the fanfictions I'm making slow progress.**

**Anyhow here's Chapter 4**

**Oh and you can find a picture of what Alyssia's gown looks like in my photos**

**Enjoy**

Alyssia woke up with a big headache and blurry vision. She sat up slowly and observed her surroundings as her vision focused. She was in what she assumed was a laboratory and she was lying on a dissection table, which didn't set well with her at all; she was also naked. The only thing covering her was a white sheet which she gripped and wrapped around herself before standing on the ground.

_"Well…I'm still alive…so I guess that's SOMETHING to be happy about." _She thought flatly before looking at where the gash was. Only a slight scar was left. "How long was I out?"

"About three days; it seems your abilities are quite amazing."

The girl flinched and looked over quickly to see Dr. Halesy standing there. The woman approached her and handed her a strange outfit. "W-What is this? I-I'm not wearing this thing, it's too form fitting." She stuttered with a blush. "And it's a bit revealing."

Halsey chuckled and nodded. "I know but it's what Jul wants."

"…Well he's a pervert." Alyssia replied flatly, which made Halsey only laugh.

After around ten minutes, Alyssia was in the gown and blushing from embarrassment. The gown was white with red designs. A light red sparkling veil was connected to her hips and hung all the way down to the ground and extended a couple inches behind her and another hung from her neck and draped over her arms.

A black ornament held the veil in its place and made it drape her form better. Her thighs and stomach were exposed, orange fabric like her veils placed over them allowing her belly button and naval to be seen. In short, she looked very beautiful.

To the young girl though, it felt like she was about to go out into public wearing lingerie. "This is so embarrassing…"

"Why are you so ashamed? Honestly you look very beautiful in that; like a Forerunner Princess." Dr. Halsey stated. "Either way it's his orders that you wear it. You don't have much of a choice since they already disposed of your other clothing."

Alyssia sighed loudly and hunched over a bit. "Since you put it that way…"

Halsey approached her and held up a small box. "I collected everything that was in your pockets before they threw it out."

She took it and examined its contents. Her wallet, dog tags, iPhone, earphones, watch, and keys for the Mustang were all inside. She held the box close to her chest. "How…did this happen?"

"I have some questions I would like to ask you sometime, but unfortunately, Jul wants you on his Phantom right now." Halsey said as she turned around. "Come now, we must be leaving."

Alyssia soon noticed the woman walking away and quickly followed after her. "W-Where are we going exactly?"

"We discovered a massive Forerunner building of some kind on the planet you were found on. The Elites were actually patrolling after we detected a strange energy pulse. That's when they captured you." Halsey explained as they exited the room.

The Sargent tensed up as they walked around various Covenant races; Elites, jackals, Grunts, Hunters, and even a few Engineers passed by them. They all took their time with staring at Alyssia, making her face turn almost as red as her veils. "S-So this Forerunner place has something to do with me and my being here?" She asked trying to ignore the looks.

"There's a symbol on the doorway of the building that is the same as the one on your forehead. We haven't been able to enter, but with you Jul believes we'll be able to pass. I believe so too." Halsey replied, still keeping a good pace.

Soon the two human females entered the hanger. Jul 'Mdama was standing by one of the purple ships speaking to a couple Generals and Spec. Ops. His attention soon moved to them and, like the others, he stared at Alyssia who blushed and glared in response.

"See; I told you he was a perv." Alyssia said under her breath and Halsey did her best not to lose face.

""You waste my time."" Jul grunted as the other Elites stepped onto the Phantom.

""Well she needed her rest Jul; and now we are ready to go." Halsey spoke before glancing back at Alyssia, who nodded her head quietly.

'Mdama grunted and nudged his head to the side a bit. ""Get onboard Doctor; I am speaking to her for a moment.""

Halsey paused but nodded and stepped into the Phantom, leaving Alyssia and Jul alone.

""Understand this human."" 'Mdama began. ""If you behave and keep acting as you are now you will continue to live. I have no desire in taking any more human scum onto my ship, but the Doctor's knowledge is needed and now you bear markings of a relic. In the end you may survive as a servant to me if I see it fit.

"Your life and fate are in your own hands."" He finished.

Alyssia's blood was boiling as he talked down to her but she knew that if she wanted to escape she had to get off the Super Carrier. For now she would have to be obedient until the opportune moment for escape presented itself to her.

""I…understand."" She replied as she bowed her head a bit.

Jul looked her over one more time before boarding the Phantom with her. In her mind Alyssia could only imagine the satisfaction of slapping the bastard in the face. Oh how she wished she could do that in real without dying in the end.

**MEANWHILE…**

"You crazy bitch!" A marine shouted as he wiped the mashed potatoes and gravy out of his face. Amber had been on a non-stop rampage ever since being placed in her cell. She made life especially difficult for the individuals who brought meals to her. She'd move quickly and slam the tray into their faces, covering their uniform in a mess.

"Fuck you!" The blonde spat and glared daggers at him.

He glared at her darkly before storming out of the Brig. Amber snorted as the door hissed shut. Jess glanced at her as she paced around the cell again, trying to find any way to escape.

"Amber you really need to calm down; I'm sure Lys is fine. She IS the only one of us who's trained to kill you know."

"Jess, she is a Supply Ops Clerk, not a grunt. She's never been to combat!" Amber argued.

"Ber, you're acting like a child! No wonder why they're keeping us locked up!" Jess finally snapped. "You keep this up and we'll never get out of here!"

"I CAN'T HELP IT! I'M WORRIED ABOUT LYS! YOU SHOULD BE TOO!"

"I AM AND YOUR ANNOYING ANTICS AND DOUBTS AREN'T HELPING!"

Silence enveloped the room as Amber was caught off guard. Jess sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose. "Look…if anyone can survive out there, it's Alyssia. I know it's difficult right now but have faith in her. If she were here right now she'd blow up on you for doubting her. She'll be okay… Okay?"

Amber sat on her cot quietly for a few minutes and nodded. "…You're right…she'll come looking for us…and nobody's gonna stop her, not even Chief."

**Back to Alyssia…**

The Phantom set down on the landing platform as its hatches opened up. Everyone stepped out including Jul 'Mdama, Dr. Halsey, and Alyssia who winced from the bright sunlight. The Covenant ships were very dark and going from that darkness to the sunny outdoors made her eyes hurt.

When her vision finally cleared she paused at the sight. The Forerunner structure was indeed massive; it was also built into the mountainside.

""Relic…come."" Jul growled as he glanced back at her before walking towards the camp that was between their group and the building.

""I have a name you know."" Alyssia huffed and another Elite nudged her forward with his Plasma Rifle. ""DON'T…do that again."" She said coldly as she glared at him.

The Minor seemed to take a few quick steps back and stared at her in shock. Alyssia grunted and walked after Jul and the Doctor, unaware that her eyes had turned a glowing red color the moment she looked back then went back to normal.

The minor scratched his head and followed soon after; catching up to the group just as they entered the camp where a small army had been staying to guard the place. They walked in and every Sangheili they passed saluted their leader and gave her weird glances.

Jul made her continue moving towards the structure as Dr. Halsey went off in a different direction. As they walked up the Sangheili standing guard bowed their heads. They both stopped and Jul glanced down at her.

""A barrier prevents us from getting any closer to the structure. There also seems to be no way to get up to the door beyond."" He spoke as he pointed.

Alyssia looked at him for a moment before slowly walking past him. The guards watched as she moved towards the barrier. As she grew closer and closer she felt something unsettling. Every hair on the back of her neck stood up and she trembled a little. _"W-Why am I so anxious?"_

She stopped just inches from the barrier and glanced back at the Covenant forces who had gathered along with Jul and the guards. She sighed and turned back to the barrier. "Well girl, YOLO." She said to herself.

She took a deep breath and slowly reached out. As her hand made contact with the barrier the symbol on her forehead lit up brightly. Her eyes turned a bright, glowing red. She heard faint whispers in her mind but couldn't make out what they were saying. With some force, she stepped through the barrier and stood on the other side. The barrier glowed brightly before it disappeared. _"I-I did it! I-" _

Alyssia tried to walk forward but her legs had stiffened. She fell forward and face-planted in the snow, unconscious. Jul and the guards quickly ran over but stopped when two Promethean appeared out of nowhere. They looked a little different from the ones the Diadect commanded and they glowed red like her marking.

They approached Alyssia and stood over her unconscious form. They made strange sounds toward each other before one gently nudged her with its weapon hand. Jul attempted to approach but was stopped when both Prometheans turned and roared at him with their helmets wide open.

The Sangheili took a few steps back in shock. ""Prometheans, let me pass."" He commanded.

"I wouldn't get any closer if I were you."

Jul turned to see Dr. Halsey approaching with her data pad in hand. "They're not going to listen to you or anyone…except her."

""What do you mean by that?"" He asked.

She passed him and stood in front of the Prometheans. "I did some research on her while she was unconscious and found that her symbol produces a very distinct energy signature; one that they recognize and obey. When she fell unconscious after entering the barrier the energy signature generated from her must have summoned them.

"If my analysis is correct I should be able to filter a similar energy signature to tell them to let us help her."

Dr. Halsey looked at the data pad then held it out with the display screen facing the Prometheans. Alyssia's Forerunner symbol appeared. "We are her allies…we mean no harm. Please allow us to help her."

As she spoke similar sounds that the strange Prometheans made came from the data pad. The large beings looked at each other for a few moments before slowly stepping out of the way then disappearing in a bright flash. The Doctor quickly made her way over to the unconscious girl and knelt beside her.

'Mdama approached with some of his followers and watched as she rolled Alyssia over onto her back. The group paused as they say that she now had the same Forerunner symbol on her stomach and her thighs. Halsey stared curiously.

"_Just taking out the barrier caused these to show?" _She thought as she reached out toward the glowing symbol on her stomach. As her hand got closer the symbol glowed brighter in a pulsating fashion. "What is-?"

When she touched the symbol a bright flash enveloped her and Alyssia. Halsey flew back a few feet and landed in the snow. Alyssia's symbols returned to their normal red glow.

Jul and a couple guards ran over to Halsey. ""Doctor, are you-?"" He paused as she sat up.

The Doctor stared in utter shock; the left arm she had lost when she was nearly assassinated was now back. It was slightly pail but other than that it looked completely normal. She moved and flexed it slowly. "T-This is not possible! How-?!"

"Could it be?!" A female voice spoke.

Everyone looked and saw a Forerunner Monitor floating towards Alyssia. Unlike the other monitors they had encountered, this one had three triangular wing-like parts sticking out of it, and its body was white like the Prometheans'. Its eye glowed a pinkish magenta color. It also bore Alyssia's symbol on its eye.

""An Oracle?"" Jul spoke.

It floated above Alyssia and a pink beam came from its eye. It scanned her closely and carefully. It soon stopped and laughed happily as it did flips in the air. "It is; it is!"

Dr. Halsey stood up and approached it. "Excuse me; but what are you talking about; who is she exactly?"

The Monitor paused and looked at her. "She is the_ Divine Judge_ of course; the Empress of the Forerunners and daughter of the _Librarian _and the _Didact_!" She replied.

"Daughter, how is that even possible?! She's human and the Forerunners died thousands of years ago!"

The monitor floated over to her and stared at her carefully. "Who are you to judge my creators? Why are you here?" She asked with suspicion in her voice then noticed the Doctor's arm. "I see…the Empress chose to heal you. I suppose you are allies…but you cannot enter the palace while she is in this condition."

""This place is a palace?"" Jul asked.

"Yes, at least a part of it; the rest is inside the planet. The Empress is the only one permitted to enter at her own free will. You will need her to accompany you if you wish to enter as well." The monitor explained.

Jul and Halsey looked at each other for a few moments then back to the Monitor.

""Very well; we will take her back to our camp and return tomorrow."" Jul told her.

The Monitor nodded. "See that you take very good care of her. I would hate to have to send Shadow of Diversity after you all."


End file.
